japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Vegito
Vegito (ベジット) is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Son Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is regarded most for his immense power and speed, and is the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime series. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. In the Japanese version his name is spell VEGETTO. Background The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considers to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, the rise in power is inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. After those two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe, perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4 (Goku) according to the anime comics for Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (which was released at a time where Goku was the only Super Saiyan 4 in the series). On the other hand, the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume states that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is dozens of times stronger than a Super Saiyan 4. Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Son Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and playing around with his enemies, wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature, easily toying with his opponents. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Goku's benevolence and concern for others is also prevalent in his character (he ultimately used his cocky attitude to fool Buu into absorbing him, which gave him the chance he needed to save Buu's absorbed victims). Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is about the same height as Goku, while his hair is more inclined toward Vegeta; it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color, however, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, he looks almost exactly like Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's gi. The inversion is caused by adopting the color of Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's gi for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. Abilities Vegito is the strongest character within the Dragon Ball manga. He has attained a strength rating surpassing Super Saiyan 3. Super Vegito easily plays around with Super Buu (who had absorbed Gohan) and puts little effort into fighting. The anime comics for Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy states that Vegito is perhaps even stronger than a Super Saiyan 4 (Goku was the only Super Saiyan 4 at the time the anime comics was released). In the what-if fight between Vegito and Gogeta in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Old Kai, the character who introduced the Potara Fusion in the series, states that Super Vegito is stronger than Super Gogeta and will defeat him. In the Potara ending of PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Vegito defeats Super Janemba and Kid Buu, and is described as the strongest in the universe. He has traits such as his power remaining the same even when his form changes,6 as demonstrated when Super Buu turns him into a candy. Complete Shot Vegito punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side. Vegito used this attack to batter around Super Buu, though the monster regenerated from the damage he received. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. Uppercut Vegito uppercuts his opponent. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Jaw Hammer An attack used in candy form. When Super Buu attempts to put Vegito into his mouth, Vegito moves Super Buu's hand up and down, causing him to hit his own jaw multiple times. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Perfect Game A counter rush attack used by Vegito in his Super Saiyan form. Before the opponent attacks him, Vegito says "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent in the face and spins around to knock them away with a roundhouse kick to their back. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Savage Counter Vegito folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his chin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?" If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!" Then, Vegito counters with a savage volley of kicks, then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!" It appears as his Signature Attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Banshee Blast Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, this technique is called the Scatter Finger Beam (it is more noticeable in Tenkaichi 3 as a charged ki attack). Big Bang Attack/Big Bang Flash Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. Final Kamehameha This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Super Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge-up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. Kamehameha This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash (making it look similar to Gohan's Electric Kamehameha). Its ability to outclass standard Kamehameha waves is a testament to the massive power Vegito harbors over Goku and other users of the technique. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. Spirit Cannon Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the Budokai video game series, with Vegito extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. Spirit Sword A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. This move is available to Vegito in several video games, like the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is called the Spirit Sword and Beam Sword Slash, respectively. In the video game Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Vegeta have a team attack which allows them to become Vegito momentarily, who then uses this attack, labeled Super Bajit Sword, on the enemy. Spirits Excalibur Spirits Excaltibur (スピリッツエクスカリバー) – A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Saiyan Shield Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Afterimage Technique This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Instant Transmission The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Super Saiyan Vegito is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, calling himself "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga) in this form. As a Super Saiyan, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Once transformed, he becomes truly unstoppable as his powers soared to unimaginable heights: Super Vegito appears to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat and absolutely dominated Super Buu (w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo absorbed) in battle. He hardly exerts himself in battle (only fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing Earth and the nearby planets apart) and is in absolute control of the fight, even telling Buu to "make him use his real power". Super Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball manga, as well as in the whole of animes Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, possessing the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by several folds. It is implied by Old Kai that Super Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Super Saiyan 2 In April 2014, a Super Saiyan 2 version of Vegito was announced as a character to appear in the fourth Jaaku Mission of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. His hair is spikier and larger due to his previous transformation, also he looses one hair bang shown in the game but not on the card. Super Saiyan 3 In February 2014, a Super Saiyan 3 version of Vegito was announced as a character to appear in the third Jaaku Mission of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In the JM3 trailer, Goku and Vegeta use the Potara Fusion to form Vegito, who appears as a Super Saiyan 3, in order to battle Buu (Southern Supreme Kai absorbed). Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. He also loses one of his hair bangs as a result of the transformation. Super Saiyan Blue Upon re-appearing in Dragon Ball Super, due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegito also possesses the form calling himself Blue Vegito. While Goku and Vegeta fused while in their normal forms, Vegito soon afterwards transformed on his own to the Super Saiyan Blue state. In this state, Vegito is incredibly powerful; easily stopping and destroying Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath with little effort, and proves to be more than a match for the immensely powerful Fusion Zamasu, gradually overwhelming him in a battle that created havoc and destruction around the entire future Earth. Candy :"I'm no ordinary candy, I'm a jawbreaker! The strongest piece of candy there is!" :— Vegito in "The Incredible Fighting Candy" (English Version) Vegito cannot transform into this form willingly, he takes the form of a coffee-flavored jawbreaker after being turned into it by Super Buu. Super Buu turns Vegito so that he can consume him, but Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Fusion Dance arc Vegito is a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai had come to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Son Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation) as Gotenks separated inside Buu. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than when he was ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that would be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea by losing his pride to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were effortlessly beaten. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then, Goku tells him right before they fuse that the fusion would be permanent and their bodies will be fused forever. Vegeta shouts at him, telling Goku that he should have told him that in the first place. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (with Gohan absorbed) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Super Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seems lost until Candy-Vegito reveals that he is able to fly around and still attack physically, beating Super Buu in comical fashion and slicing off his antenna. Super Buu turns Vegito back to normal when realizing that there is no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he could not hit him before anyway). After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration is starting to fail him. Vegito decides that it is time to end the battle once and for all. He then gives Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and tells him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu starts to worry, and when Vegito reaches nine, Super Buu manipulates the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfs Vegito with it. The battle is over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a Saiyan Shield, so he would not be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he enters Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wear off because the stomach acid dissolves the fusion, and Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushes his earring so they would not have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta are also given the option to become Vegito again, but Goku refuses saying that they have already tried it, and that it did not work. Vegeta is impressed by this, saying it is "Spoken like a true Saiyan." Dragon Ball Super (Anime) Future Trunks arc During the intense battle with Fusion Zamasu, after Goku uses all his power in his God Kamehameha to stop the Holy Wrath, Zamasu starts mutating and his right face becomes purple. Goku again attacks Zamasu with barrage kicks but Zamasu greviously injures him and he falls down after exhausting the rest of his energy with the use of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique. They realize Goku's actions only made Fusion Zamasu grow angry. Fusion Zamasu angrily powers up, and his right arm begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fusion Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Black Goku's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fusion Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, and Vegeta is completely against the idea, but soon realizes they have no other options. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that fusion not involving a Supreme Kai will remain for one hour. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges. After introducing himself briefly to Zamasu, Vegito transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Blue Vegito". Fusion Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fusion Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fusion Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fusion Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fusion Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Goku". Fusion Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. As Vegito continues to pummel around Fusion Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with an empowered Final Kamehameha. Fusion Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Shin notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu explains since Vegito used all of Goku and Vegeta's power in his Super Saiyan Blue form and the Final Kamehameha, there was not enough power left which they needed to sustain the fusion. Fusion Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. Video Games Vegito is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball GT Final Bout *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z Tap Battle *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 *Jump Super Stars *Jump Ultimate Stars Quotes Relationships Gotenks Gogeta Super Buu Knownable Relatives *Son Goku (Fuser) *Vegeta (Fuser) *King Vegeta (Half Father) *Bardock (Half Father) *Gine (Half Mother/dead) *Raditz (Half Brother) *Tarble (Half Brother) *Gure (Half Sister in law) *Tights (Half Sister in law) *Chi-Chi (Half Wife) *Bulma (Half Wife) *Son Gohan (Half Son) *Son Goten (Half Son) *Trunks (Half Son) *Bra (Half Daughter) *Videl (Half Daughter in law) *Pan (Half Granddaughter) *Son Goku Jr. (Half Great Great Grandson) *Bulma Leigh (Half Great Granddaughter) *Vegeta Jr. (Half Great Great Grandson) *Gogeta (Fusion Dance Counterpart) *Gotenks (Fusion Dance son) Trivia *The name Vegito (ベジット) is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ) and Kakarotto (カカロット). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto, a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by using the last two letters of "Kakarot" reversed, but inconsistent because of the presence of the "i". *Old Kai mentions that the Potara Earrings are a better way of fusing than the Fusion Dance created by the Metamorans. This statement serves as the basis for the common belief that Vegito is stronger than Gogeta when they both are in the same state. *Technically, Vegito is half dead since Vegeta is dead and Goku is alive when they fuse. *Old Kai states that they would not need to turn Super Saiyan as Vegito to defeat Buu. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. In the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, Vegito still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. *The fusion using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent. Yet, when Vegito is inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta separate. Goku credits this to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. *In the English version of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito's theme is "Vegeta vs. Goku" (composed by Bruce Faulconer). *Vegito's voice differs greatly in the two English dubs. In the English version, he sounds like Goku and Vegeta talking at once (like Gogeta and Gotenks, who are both formed by the Fusion Dance), with Vegeta's voice more pronounced. *In the early English version, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) *'Japanese voice actor' : Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *'English' : ' Sean Schemmel' (Goku's voice), Christopher Sabat (Vegeta's voice) all information on Vegito came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Vegito Gallery